


Marked

by SharkGirl



Series: SpooOooOOoooOoky (Writober 2016) [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Biting, Blood, Clawing, Day 11 - Monsters/Claws/Bite Marks, HBD Noyassan, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, Monster!Asahi, Spooky, Writober 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Over time, the bites got worse.  They also began showing up in harder to hide places, like Nishinoya’s upper arms and neck.Written for Writober 2016Day 11 - Monsters/Claws/Bite Marks





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Got this one out just in time for Nishinoya's birthday! ♥  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NOYASSAN!!
> 
> Back to spooky!! Tanaka's POV~
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely indevan~  
> Please enjoy!!

Tanaka had never thought too much about their libero’s bruises and scrapes.  Well, that wasn’t true.  He thought they were super cool badges of honor that the shorter man obtained from practicing extra hard and earning his title as Karasuno’s Guardian Deity.  But Tanaka always accepted them as normal.

That was, until the minor scrapes started turning into deep scratches and the bruises into bites.

If anyone else noticed, they didn’t say anything.  And maybe Tanaka was more aware of them because he spent so much time with Nishinoya.

He still remembered the first time he noticed a particularly bad bite.  They were changing after practice and Tanaka stopped mid-story when Nishinoya removed his shirt.  There, on his chest, was a very obvious bite mark.  So clear, in fact, that Tanaka could tell whoever bit him had a slight crossbite and had gotten their wisdom teeth removed.

It looked like it hurt, but Nishinoya didn’t wince when he tugged his clean shirt on.  He only turned toward Tanaka and repeated the last word he’d said, prompting him to finish his story.

Over time, the bites got worse.  They also began showing up in harder to hide places, like Nishinoya’s upper arms and neck.  And, when Tanaka glanced over while they were changing, he saw deep claw marks running up and down his friend’s back.

It was getting serious.

Tanaka wondered who could be responsible.  Nishinoya wasn’t acting like someone was forcing him to do something and he was pretty tough so maybe, just maybe, he was into it?  Some people liked it rough, Tanaka had heard.  So maybe Nishinoya was _letting_ the person bite and scratch them.

But who?

His first thought was Kiyoko-san, but he quickly dismissed it.  For one, her dainty little mouth couldn’t have possibly left such a large imprint and, more than that, deep down, despite their delusions, Tanaka knew that their beautiful and definitely out-of-their-league manager had her eyes on someone else.

Tanaka thoughtfully sipped from his water bottle during break, his eyes scanning the court for other possibilities. 

Nishinoya was off talking with Asahi, the shorter of the two slapping their ace hard on the back and barking out a laugh.  The two of them had always been close and, not that Tanaka had ever measured, but Asahi’s mouth seemed large enough to leave behind a mark of that size.

Then Tanaka caught sight of the taller man gripping Nishinoya’s wrist and pulling his arm forward.  Nishinoya stopped laughing and stilled, large eyes looking up at Asahi as he pushed back his sleeve, inspecting one of the bites.

Asahi looked upset.  He spoke in a low voice that Tanaka couldn’t hear from where he sat, but he could read his lips.

_Who?_

Then Nishinoya yanked his arm back, his face pained, and ran away, fiercely wiping at his eyes before plastering on a fake smile and interrupting whatever argument Hinata and Kageyama were having.

Tanaka glanced back over at Asahi, who stood there, looking like an oversized kicked puppy.

Asahi looked upset, but confused, so it couldn’t have been him.  But Nishinoya had seemed really bothered, insulted even, but, more than that, he’d looked hurt.

So, maybe it had something to do with Asahi, after all.

  


Tanaka was on clean up duty with Kinoshita after practice.  He let the other second year go a little early, since Narita was waiting for him to get meat buns before the shop closed.

He spun the key ring around his finger as he made his way up to their club room.  He’d already locked the gym, so all that was left was to grab his bag and head home.

The lights were off, so he’d expected the room to be empty.  But, when he opened the door, he heard voices.  One clearly belonged to Nishinoya and he sounded upset.

“Why should I?” he spat, breath hitching like he was trying not to cry. “You’ll just forget again.”

This time, instead of speaking, something growled in response.

“I hurts, you know!” Nishinoya sobbed. “When you don’t remember.”

Tanaka wasn’t sure what was going on, but he figured he should make his presence known.  He’d already heard too much.

“Noya-”

“Shit, just… _do it_.” Nishinoya’s voice sounded dark then, almost sultry.  Tanaka heard another growl, softer this time, followed by a whine.  Then Nishinoya let out a stuttering moan.

Okay.  Now he _really_ needed to get out of there.  He could just lock up when they were done.

Tanaka swallowed and made to leave, but he stumbled and caught himself on the wall, accidentally flicking the light switch.

He snapped his head up, ready to apologize, but he froze.

Nishinoya was on Asahi’s lap, both shirtless.  At the end of the larger man’s hands were sharp claws, which were dug deeply into the other’s back, his mouth fastened to Nishinoya’s neck and his face out of view.

Tanaka stifled a gasp, but it was too late.

Nishinoya turned toward him with wide eyes, his pupils mere pinpricks and his face expressionless.

“Ryuu…” he said, head lolling.  His small body shook as Asahi growled into his skin, biting harder.

“Noyassan…w-what?” Tanaka reached out for him, but Nishinoya shook his head.

“He needs it.”

Asahi pulled back and looked over, his eyes wild.  Bloodstained lips peeled back to reveal sharp teeth as he let out a low growl.  A warning.

Tanaka scrambled backwards, tripping over his own feet in his haste to get away.  It wasn’t until he was off school grounds that he finally slowed.

What was Asahi?  And what was he _doing_?  No. What was Nishinoya _letting_ him do?

He thought back to the scene.

_‘He needs it.’_

He shook his head and continued home.  It was an illusion.  He was just tired from overdoing it at practice.  He could never tell another soul about what he saw.

Besides, no one would believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Tanaka. Better not let that spread around.  
> Poor Noya, though. And why doesn't Asahi remember?  
> TBH, I have no idea what kind of monster Asahi is, lol.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
